


Find me

by Faramirlover



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M, PWP, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: Yassen will always know how to find him,





	Find me

Alex dragged a hand lazily through his hair and shifted uncomfortably on his towel. The sun was gloriously hot but sand seemed to have stuck itself in a layer across most of his skin and his cheap sunglasses were keeping out hardly any of the sunlight.

“You alright, Alex?” Jack Starbright was happily relaxing on a blue towel, shades pushed up as she peered at Alex, eyes narrowed with concern.

“I’m a bit tired. I think I’m going to go back to the room.”

“Okay, Alex. I’ll be along soon. Don’t wanna tan too much. Don’t you get into any trouble on the walk back to the hotel.”

Alex could tell it was a joke but beneath that there was a genuine layer of concern. She’d booked this holiday after Alex’s latest mission. He’d returned from a rather dangerous assignment in Japan battered, bruised, with a fractured rib and two broken fingers. Alex could tell that the holiday was both for his rest and for Jack’s comfort.

“I’ll see you later,” Alex said, picking up his towel, tugging on his top, and trudging back in the direction of the hotel.

Had anyone looked in his direction all they would have seen was a reasonably attractive, normal seventeen year old boy, tired from a day at the beach. They probably wouldn’t have noticed the way his eyes darted from side to side, constantly alert for anything out of place or the way his hand brushed comfortingly against the concealed blade strapped to his leg beneath his swimming trunks.

Alex stopped at the hotel entrance to let an old couple through first and froze momentarily. For an instant he’d though he’d seen the shadow of someone stood beneath one of the palm trees lining the hotel drive, which was nothing strange in itself except there had been nobody there when he passed it moments ago and there was definitely nobody there now.

Alex dismissed it and stepped into the hotel, smiling at the young male receptionist who waved back, and climbing the stairs to the fourth floor. Jack didn’t seem to get why he didn’t like to use the lift but ever since he’d dropped twelve storeys because the safety line had been cut he’d been uncomfortable to do anything but take the stairs.

The hotel room was small but cool. He’d fiddled with the wiring so that the air conditioner stayed on whilst he was out so he didn’t have to leave a window open.  That was a major security risk. Not that shutting the window seemed to have helped.

“I’d thought I’d seen you,” Alex said, throwing his towel in the direction of the bathroom “Yesterday in the chapel in Poreć. And you were in that bar earlier, watching the TV in the corner. And you were under the palm trees outside a few minutes ago.”

“I’m impressed,” Yassen Gregorovich said from his positioned reclined against the pillows on Alex’s bed, flicking through his copy of Lord of the Rings “you’ve improved a lot in the last three years. I didn’t think you’d seen me.”

“You don’t survive three years as a spy without getting a sixth sense. Why are you here, Yassen?” Alex crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, leaning against the wall.

“I was in the area and thought I’d drop in to see my favourite mini-spy,” Yassen was smirking and Alex found himself smiling back at him.

“I’m not a mini-spy anymore,” Alex said spreading his arms out as if to show how tall he had become “I’m all grown up and big now.”

It happened in a blur of movement. Yassen had crossed the room and was pressing Alex into the wall before Alex’s Lord of the Rings even hit the floor. Alex didn’t have time to fight him off, not that he could anyway, before lips were attacking his neck, nipping and sucking at it. Alex sighed and tilted his head back, giving Yassen better access.

“Big?” Yassen asked, hands slipping beneath the waistband of Alex’s trunks, grasping his semi and squeezing “I’ll agree with that.”

“Call that a pick up line? You’re losing your touch.”

Yassen chuckled in reply, hand working Alex’s length, making him gasp and buck into his hand.

“Yassen... please-”

Yassen kissed him, cutting off his plea, rubbing his tongue against the roof of Alex’s mouth. Yassen’s kisses always made Alex melt and today was no exception.

“Bed,” he gasped out when they broke apart before sealing their lips again and pushing Yassen backwards.

Yassen’s legs hit the edge of the bed and his knees buckled, sending both him and Alex tumbling backwards. Alex felt a momentary flare of triumph that the assassin had been so unaware of his surroundings, then he felt himself being tugged and he found himself landing on the mattress rather than a Russian chest, Yassen grinning above him.

“Much better.”

“You could have asked,” Alex grumbled, reaching up and undoing Yassen's tie before moving onto his shirt buttons.

“Where would the fun have been in that?” Yassen asked; smile still firmly in place as his fingers moved to the hem of Alex’s polo top “arms up.”

Alex growled but complied, lifting his arms so Yassen could pull his top off. Even after all this time Yassen still treated him like a child.

“Now now, Alex,” Yassen’s breath tickled his ear and Alex had to fight the urge to squirm “don’t look so grouchy.”

“Make me,” Alex huffed, arms crossed petulantly across his chest.

“If I must.”

Alex barely had time to react before his trunks were pulled off and his achingly hard erection had been swallowed in one go. Yassen had always been amazing at this and in moments Alex was writhing on the bed, desperately clinging to the bed sheets, trying to keep a grip on reality under the onslaught of pure pleasure. Within minutes he could feel the familiar tingling building. It seemed Yassen could tell he was close too and with one last hard suck he pulled back.

“Are you still sulking, Alex?”

Alex tried to pull the sulky expression back onto his face but failed miserably and found himself shaking his head.

“Good boy. Now, knees up, legs apart.”

Yassen’s grin was almost savage as he reached in to his pocket, drawing out a small tube.

“Have you been carrying that around, just waiting to pounce? You bloody perv.” Alex grumbled as he complied.

“Language, little one,” Yassen scolded, dropping a stinging slap onto the soft skin of Alex’s backside.

Alex sucked in sharp breath, half surprise, half annoyance.

“I hate it when you-”

Yassen cut him off with a harsh kiss, all clashing teeth and spit lips, and then pressed two slick fingers to his tight pucker. He didn’t press inside, just rubbed against him with tortuous pressure.

“Get on with it, you brute.”

Alex regretter his impatience immediately when Yassen took him at his word, pushing thick fingers inside with one unforgiving thrust.

Alex threw his head back against the headboard, groaning, and tried not to flail about. Yassen was merciless in his preparations, finding the spot inside that made stars burst behind Alex’s eyelids and abusing it relentlessly until Alex could take no more.

He slapped his hand against Yassen’s shoulder, weak from the onslaught of pleasure.

“Is that supposed to mean more or less?”

“Get on with it!”

“So demanding. Fine, hands on the headboard. Don’t move.” 

“And you say I’m the demanding one.” 

Yassen didn’t wait for him to do as he was told, grasping both wrists in one large hand and pulling Alex’s arms above his head to press them against the cold bars of the headboard.

“Stay there.”

When Yassen pushed inside it was torturously slow, rocking slowly in to him with tiny thrusts. it didn’t matter how many times they did this or how well Yassen prepared him, he always felt huge, thick and long and overwhelming.

“Fuck that’s good.”

“It’s always nice to receive a compliment.”

“You are such a smug bastard.”

Alex felt a flare of pride at the way Yassen’s control snapped and he began a frantic pace, thrusting in and out with a punishing force.

It was so good that Alex knew he couldn’t last long and when he came everything went white. He came back to himself to Yassen still rolling his hips, slow and deep.

Alex reached up to card his fingers through Yassen’s close cropped hair before pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Come for me, Yassen.”

It was enough, and moments later Yassen stilled, pressing deep and groaning against Alex’s lips.

——

“Well, now I’m a mess,” Alex grumbled, swiping through the cooling cum on his chest with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Instead of apologising or making moves to wipe him down, Yassen swept him up into his arms and carried him, bridal style, to the bathroom. The water was icy when Yassen pushed him under it but it turned hot before Alex could retaliate and pull him under too.

“Better?”

“I could do with some help scrubbing my back?”

“Incorrigible child,” the Russian grumbled but stepped under the spray, large hands settling on Alex’s hips to pull him close.

Their second round was slow, light touches and brushing kisses settling Alex’s blood to a gentle simmer that built so slowly it was almost unbearable. Every bit of contact was enough to make him groan, fingers pinching his nipples, stubble scratching against his jaw, a hard thigh slipped between his legs for him to grind against.

He was just contemplating the best toiletry to act as a lube substitute when he heard the suite’s door bang shut, breaking through the heady cloud of steam and lust that had fogged Alex’s mind, bringing him crashing back into reality.

“Alex, honey. I’m back,” Jack called from right outside the door.

_Shit_ , had they locked the bathroom door?

“I’ll be out in a sec, Jack!”

“Get a move on, I’m starving,” Jack gave a thump to the door before she moved away, they could hear her switch on the radio and singing along happily, completely out of tune as always.

Alex let himself relax and tried, unsuccessfully, to step past Yassen out of the shower.

“Come on, you’ve got to go.”

Yassen quirked an eyebrow and dropped his hand down to Alex’s unflagging erection, hand firm and fast. Alex let out a groan and let his head sink onto Yassen’s shoulder, unable to do more than mumble half hearted protests into his slick skin. He came with a groan clinging to Yassen’s shoulders to stay upright. They stayed like that for a few moments, clinging to each other, breathing in sync, Yassen’s fingers carding soothingly through the short hairs at the nape of Alex’s neck.

“You’d better get going, little one. Lunchtime.”

“Should I?”

He made a half motion to Yassen’s cock, hard and straining against Alex’s hip.

“We’ll save it for another time. I’ll see you again soon.”

He stepped out of Alex’s reach, into his clothes and slipped out of the bathroom window. Alex gave himself one last scrub down and switched off the water.

“You’re looking better,” Jack commented when he was dressed and ready to go, “Did you have a good rest?”

“Yes, really good. Though I might go for a walk after lunch now I’m feeling a bit more awake.”

“To anywhere in particular?” Jack asked, letting the door shut behind them and leading the way too lunch.

“I’ll just wander around I think.”

It didn’t matter where he went, Yassen would find him again.

 


End file.
